


Let Go, General

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux enjoys giving control to someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go, General

Kylo slipped two fingers under the ropes that crossed over Hux's chest, checking for tightness. He nodded when they had just the right amount of give, resting the palm of his hand against the redhead's cheek. "You put so much trust in me, General," he whispered. He smiled as he watched the General's cheeks slowly start to redden in a blush, running his thumb over the freckled flesh before removing his hand.

Hux sat quietly on their shared bed, naked and tightly bound. He sat in a cross-legged position, twisting rope patterns keeping his body in the position with his arms behind his head, making him look as if he were presenting himself to the other. A black cloth was tied around his eyes, leaving him in darkness. "Yes," he whispered.

"Yes, what?"

"I trust you, Sir."

He smiled, kissing Hux on the lips as a reward. "I'm going to take care of you tonight, okay?" The redhead nodded and Kylo kissed him again before leaning back to admire his body. "You look so beautiful like this. The purple ropes go well with your body. You were so clever to choose these ropes tonight."

Hux's body reacted to Kylo's praise. He moaned as his hips slowly rocked forward, his dick becoming erect. He chewed on his bottom lip, barely holding back a groan.

"Here. You must be thirsty," Kylo cooed. He pressed a glass to the other's lips, watching as he drank. "There we go...such an obedient man." He pulled the glass away slowly once it was finished, setting it aside before running a hand through Hux's hair. "Do you like it when I take care of you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kylo reached down and took hold of the General's erection, palming it tenderly. "Good. I like taking care of you too. You work so hard for the Supreme Leader. You deserve to just let go and have someone else take control over you for a few hours."

Hux mewled, arching his back as Kylo stroked him. He ground himself against the palm of his hand, panting as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. "Please...may I?"

"Let go, General. I've got you." Kylo nodded in approval when the General came in his hand. He stroked him until he was finished, bringing his semen covered hand to the blindfolded man's lips to be licked clean. He watched as Hux obediently licked his own cum off of his fingers. "Good boy," he whispered.


End file.
